callisto_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Issue No. 10: No Longer the Hunted
Overview The Callisto 6 receive and act on information from Kylan about a Cassium site. Oya stays behind with an injured Sal because of irregularities with her powers. Everyone else flies Amelia to Site 78C, the secret base. Luma infiltrates the facility by shape shifting into Oniko as everyone else gains entry through their abilities on the other side of the building. They disarm guards and meet up again to make their way down to the 20th sublevel. There, they see Dr. Jerome Blair. Plot Synopsis Two days after defacing a statue of Fletcher Krause as their way of saying they wouldn't work for him, Callisto 6 is still busy fixing up Blue Dolphin Station as a place to call their own. Sal helps them carry equipment around with some guidance from Cobalt. While helping Sal to put on some clothes that she's made specifically for him, Luma catches sight of a nasty looking wound under his arm. Cass identifies the wound as necrotic rather than just infected which alarms all of them. Miguel sends a communication to the team about a possible new lead on a Cassium site that could hold crucial information. Upon further inspection of obscure data that Cobalt's manage to find, there's also the possibility that it could hold information that might help them take care of Sal's injury. Oya opts to stay back at the base to take care of Sal but Cass notices something off with her behavior. She takes her aside to talk with her away from the others. Oya reveals that she's been experiencing some irregularities with her abilities and needs some time to figure out what's going on with them. The rest of Callisto 6 heads out to the secret base. While they're all quickly trying to debate plans on the way over, Luma comes up with her own idea. She shapeshifts into Oniko. Sweet Baby takes over piloting Honey in order too accompany Luma as Oniko. Luma passes herself off successfully as Oniko. The guards at the front gate shut off the electric fence and allow her right in the building. Meanwhile, everyone else uses their various abilities to get in through the fence in the back of the facility. Luma and Honey Bee infiltrate the building and bypass various personnel with no issues. The remainder of Callisto 6 manages their own infiltration also disarm several guards in the process. They all regroup at the elevators to make their way down to the 20th sub-level of the building. Once they reach their destination, they find themselves in a massive hangar filled with seemingly cryogenic pods and, even more unexpectedly, Dr. Jerome Blair who turns to greet them. Cast * Bonnie Gordon as Lindy "Hopps" Hopper. * Hector Navarro as Anton Andazola. * Amy Dallen as Cassie "Cass" Charke. * Sam de Leve as Lacy. * Gina DeVivo as Luma Orsini. * Eric Campbell as the Storyteller. * Xander Jeanneret as Cobalt. Non-Player Characters *Sweet Baby *Dr. Jerome Blair Locations *Blue Dolphin Base *Site 78C Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Needs Revision